Venom Wrist Dispenser
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip Recommended for: Damage (Weapons) Venom Surge Using a Weapon Buff increases your Precision by (10/12/14/16)% and reduces your base Power regeneration by 10% for 6 seconds. Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (20) +Power Stat, 1% Precision (40) +Health Stat, 2% Precision (60) 1% Power (80) 3% Precision, 1% Health (80) Venom Surge (1) (100) 2% Power (120) 4% Precision, 2% Health (120) Venom Surge (2) (140) 3% Power (160) 5% Precision, 3% Health (160) Venom Surge (3) (180) 4% Power (200) Venom Surge (4) Bane - "the man who broke the Bat" - was a short-term ally of the League of Assassins and a suitor to Talia al Ghul. His greatest tool was his physical enhancer: Venom. Many versions and derivatives exist, but the one elusive key to the potency of Venom is Bane's personally designed delivery system. Artifact, Tools of the Demon | quote = }} Venom Wrist Dispenser is an artifact recommended for the Damage role focused on weapons. Obtained from *Ra's al Ghul (via mail) after achieving the feat Deadly Handshake. The item is also avalable from the Rewards from Time and Space vendor for 25 Quarks if the feat already has been completed if the feat already has been completed. Feats *Venom Boosted: Fortify the Venom Wrist Dispenser to Rank 20 (25 points) Trivia *In order to acquire the feat, which will provide this artifact, one has to wear the Eyes of the Dusk during battle and collect and study 10 out of the following items: Alloyed Injector Needles, Insulated Wrist Wrap, Reinforced Tubing, Secure Clasp, Venom Canister, Venom Refill. *As the artifact is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, ranks 0 to 39 have common, ranks 40 to 79 uncommon, ranks 80 to 119 rare, ranks 120 to 159 epic and rank 160 legendary rarity. *The Venom Wrist Dispenser was downgraded with game update 97. Before it increased the Precision by (35/48/54)%. Gallery Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (Base).png|Rank 0-19 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (20).png|Rank 20-39 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (040).png|Rank 40-59 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (60).png|Rank 60-79 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (080).png|Rank 80-99 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (100).png|Rank 100-119 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (120).png|Rank 120-139 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (140).png|Rank 140-159 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (160).png|Rank 160-179 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (180).png|Rank 180-199 Icon Venom Wrist Dispenser (200).png|Rank 200 Category:Artifacts Category:Time Capsule Category:Bane